I'll Get My Muse!
by AmitiRequiem
Summary: A strange girl comes to Weyward for a muse. Who will be the lucky one...or not? R&R please!
1. Amiti's Appearance And The First Attempt

Amiti: Heh heh, let's see what happens when I go to Weyward to look for a muse…I've got a pretty list, and Venus psynergy, and I'm not afraid to use it! Too bad that I do not own Golden Sun, but I still own this monkey!

Monkey::smacks Amiti and runs away:

Amiti: OK, so I own nothing, including "Mary Had A Little Lamb".

* * *

**Amiti's Appearance and The First Attempt**

All of the adepts were at the inn after a long day of helping rebuild Vale. Felix was going through some old book over and over. Jenna was fuming around because of a recent prank by Ivan, who was innocently looking at the ceiling. Sheba was playing with the wind. Piers was sleeping. Isaac was just doing nothing. Garet was eating cheese. Mia was also retreating to her bed. Theseeight heroes had no idea that they would fall victim to Amiti's hunt for a muse, and that one of them would never see the likes of their friends again. They would only read Amiti's little stories and do little talks at the beginning and end of fan fiction. Isn't it about time they knew of this fate?

The ground began to rumble violently, making Felix fall out of his chair, confused and bewildered. "What was that?" he stated, looking at the also confused faces of the other adepts. Then they heard a huge bang, like Spire.

Ivan saw his chance to escape the mad fire adept and said, "I'll go check it out." He quickly ran for the door, and sprinted to the bottom of the stairs. To his utter surprise (or not), the whole lobby of the inn was littered with wood and stone. He could hardly see where the blast had come from, it was all dust. He used Whirlwind to clear the dust, and saw a figure, a dark, dark figure, holding a…pencil? Why was he calling a girl dressed in pink dark anyway? I guess you can get the clue if you saw the expression on the brunette's face. That, was what he considered dark. She was smiling sardonically and her eyes glinted with evil.

"Wha…what…do you…want" he stammered. His response was a maniacal laugh and the word "you". He got the point, this girl was obsessed with him, and wanted to do it with him. Fine, he didn't get the point, but he was going to get a different kind of point, right to his forehead…

"OUCH!" he shouted in pain, putting his hand over the place Amiti poked him with the pencil.

She thrust the pencil in the air and shouted, "The pencil is mightier than the sword!" Then Amiti started poking random people in the inn, even in the eyeball. Ivan watched in amazement as she poked out the song "Mary Had A Little Lamb". The ouches were making a good rhythm, but Ivan had to get away from this maniac. He quietly sneaked past the innkeeper who looked like Swiss cheese, but this girl had other plans.

"Stone Spire!" she shouted, surrounding Ivan with spires like a jail cell. Amiti walked up to the cage and simply said, "Ivan, my new muse…"

Ivan froze when he heard her say that, for he knew what a muse was. Muses were stupid idiots who followed their master and had meaningless conversations, muses weren't partners in sexual intercourse. He started to get angry, how dare this girl come and make him think he had another fan? How dare she? Mustering up all of his Little Midget Strength™, he cast Spark Plasma on the spires, which disintegrated from the blow. The girl twitched angrily, glowing an intense orange.

"How do you like water?" she said slyly. Now it was time for Ivan to twitch. He had a crazy fear of water. Do you know why he always fainted first in the desert? That was because he was too afraid to go in the oases, so little Ivan would get really hot and faint.

"Um…no water please?" he pleaded, knowing that he was helpless. Ivan was going to get wet, and wet was bad. Ivan was thinking of suicide, when an idea got to his mind, "Why don't I use that power Hama thought me?" Even though it had a funny name, Hama had never let him down.

"I will break your Golden Sun cartridge!" he shouted, saying the one sentence all Golden Sun players learned to hate. Amiti's confidence turned to fear, while Ivan's confidence changed to confusion. Nothing was happening, well psynergy-wise. The girl was freaking out though.

"You wouldn't…no don't get near it!" she shouted, "It is mine, all mine, Mother Gaia!"

The powerful blast threw Amiti into the air and to the other side of the village. Ivan shrugged and went to the inn, to tell everyone what happened.

Amiti flew into a garbage can. The impact got a banana peel on her head. Her former monkey friend jumped on her and took the peel. "Beware, my next target is…

* * *

Amiti: I hope you like, it will take two reviews to be a hundred percent sure that I'll update, and that will take a week or less. Please review with the pretty button on the bottom left hand side. 


	2. The Second Attempt

…Mia!"

Amiti: Sorry if you got angry at the bit of Ivan bashing, about every character is going to be bashed anyway. Beware, I was kind of high on sugar, and this gets pretty freaky Mia-fanatics. I own Golden Sun!

Random Camelot Worker: Sue her!

Amiti: Uh, it's opposite day? Forget it, I don't own Golden Sun :cries:

* * *

**The Second Attempt**

Amiti was dragging a cloaked figure behind her, only a lock of his blue hair apparent. His cold eyes glared at Amiti, who was reeking of garbage. How had he been dragged into this position in Vault anyway? He was the master of alchemy, yet he was being dragged by this pink nightmare!

"Why don't I just freeze your pretty, pink self?" he snapped, getting very annoyed.

"Because Alex," she said looking back, "I'll get Mia if you do…"

That's all she had to say. Alex started to whimper, while Amiti started laughing like a maniac…again. She dragged him into the inn, and made a reservation for the night.

"OK, you stay here, and I'll tell you the plan tomorrow," Amiti said, with venom in her voice.

"O..OK…" Alex stammered, still thinking of what Mia would do if she saw him. Amiti walked out the door and grinned, for her plan was already in motion. She sat down in the inn's lobby.

"And now to play the waiting game…"

Back at the inn, Ivan was explaining what happened.

"And she wants one of us as a muse, but the worse part is she doesn't want to take part in sexual intercourse with me!" Ivan finished, breaking down in sobs. Everyone stared at the sex obsessed midget. Suddenly, Piers pointed at Ivan and started laughing, and everyone else followed, except Mia, who was in the corner. The laughing continued for a whole five minutes, and then they stopped when they noticed Mia in the corner. Don't worry, they were well aware of the threat, they just thought that it was weak, because even Ivan had overcome it.

"Uh…Mia, what is it?' Isaac asked the Mercury Adept. Mia was sniffing the air, like how Garet is when he smells cheese.

"I smell it!" she hysterically shouted. Everyone had another stare, as Mia's eyes turned blood red, and she went down on all fours. She started howling like a wolk, took a smell at the air again, and ran out the door.

Jenna shuddered, never knowing this side of the "angelic" girl. "Wha…what…was tha…that…" Jenna stammered, still looking at the spot Mia was last seen to them.

Isaac snickered, "That's how our 'angel' gets when she smells Alex. She has this condition where she turns into a wolf, kind of like an extreme lycantherope(sp?) except it's Alex instead of the moon. If she transforms completely, then she will be a wolf forever, but not Alex hungry unless she sees him. The doctor told us she got this condition after we found out Alex was a traitor."

"Oh," everyone said in unison, and then went back to what they were doing because they were too dumb to see that Alex was around there, and that turning into a wolf was a serious condition.

Mia was still running on all fours, getting a lot of stares. "Must…find…Alex!" she shouted, almost sounding like a wolf. That got half of the people who heard her freaked out, especially the boy who had an eye on her. Who'd call her an "angel" now?

She ran through the plains, scaring away all the monsters, who thought she was a wolf. Mia burst through the gates of Vault and ran to the inn. She broke down the door and ran straight to the stairs. However, she bumped into an invisible wall, psynergy of sorts. She tried to run back and go at the door harder, but there was a wall behind her too. Then Mia realized she was trapped in a ball.

"Tis, tis, you fell for the bait," a girl said sarcastically. Mia looked behind her to see Amiti, holding her oh, so famous pencil.

"SHOW ME ALEX!" Mia shouted, now totally sounding like a wolf.

Alex, who had heard the whole thing, was now in fetal position, sucking his thumb. _When hell freezes over, when hell freezes over…_ Then, a little devil poofed right in front of Alex, scaring him even more.

"I have come to say, hell has froze over," it said, and then disappeared.

"NO!"

Back down stairs, Amiti was negotiating with Mia.

"I'll give you Alex to rip to shreds if you let me keep you as a muse," Amiti said furtively.

Mia, who apparently turned more wolf-like at each second, now physically because she was growing fur and fangs, was totally obsessed with killing Alex. She howled, "Deal!" Mia was lying, of course, and poor Amiti would soon find out.

Amiti grinned in victory, and looked over to the completely now transformed Mia one last time, and ran off to sad, sad Alex.

When she got upstairs, she saw Alex, who was frozen. Next to him was a note that said, "Drop me in the Northern Seas!" Amiti ignored it, and carried the frozen Alex down to Mia, who could only howl. Amiti opened the psynergy ball, and watched as Mia scratched the ice Alex was encased in.

Well, that was what was supposed to happen. Instead, Mia disobeyed her instinct and leapt at Amiti. Amiti, who wasn't expecting this, froze in terror as Mia ripped off her top. Oh, poor Amiti forgot to put on her bra today, and she also wrote herself as a Mary Sue, which means…

"DAMN IT!" Amiti screamed at the top of her lungs, running away from a swarm of boys.

At the inn, Alex had unfroze due too a freak event, wait, no, it was just a revived Agatio who wanted to see Alex get killed. And so he did see this wonderful sight. At the end, Agatio felt like hugging the wolf, too bad he got ripped to shreds.

Finally, Amiti had lost her fan-boys. Angry, at the top of her lungs, she shouts, "I'll make sure you're my muse… Because of that, the fan-boys find her and we will never find out the last word until the next update.

"Pure Ply..." Alex said weakly, fully curing himself. He got up, and looked for any sign of Mia. There were none, but since Mia was now a wolf, maybe he should go to hell, hell would be better than here, and it was frozen. So he did went there, and he called it the Arctic.

* * *

Amiti: Told you it was freaky. This should be a horror too, or maybe a stupid. Sorry if I disappoint you, my writing depends on my feelings, and I was in the mood to write that. Mia-fanatics, don't kill me, I have a pencil. Since this was bad, one review and an update that I will do my best to make funnier. You can flame me if your in the mood! Now I command you! Press the pretty review button! 


End file.
